


The Ballad of Luke Skywalker

by Robin Hill (Mythichistorian)



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythichistorian/pseuds/Robin%20Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Robin first came up with this shortly after seeing the original Star Wars and long before any of the sequels.  It was found among his many papers, jotted down as scribbled, hand written notes  - and is here presented in that light: as an epic ballad, describing an epic tale, innocent (as yet) of subsequent additions to the story.</p>
<p>As his transcriber, I feel the need to apologise for the inevitable earworm this will give its readers - but then again. isn't that just what a good filk song should do?</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Luke Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> Robin first came up with this shortly after seeing the original Star Wars and long before any of the sequels. It was found among his many papers, jotted down as scribbled, hand written notes - and is here presented in that light: as an epic ballad, describing an epic tale, innocent (as yet) of subsequent additions to the story.
> 
> As his transcriber, I feel the need to apologise for the inevitable earworm this will give its readers - but then again. isn't that just what a good filk song should do?

The Ballad of Luke Skywalker  
By RH  
(To the tune of ‘Oh my Darling Clementine.)

Long ago and far away  
A tale of bravery is told  
‘Bout a farm boy and a princess  
And the chivalry of old.

Chorus:  
May the Force be with you ever  
May your sabre never dim  
May you dream like Luke Skywalker  
Be a winner, just like him.

Star Destroyer, getting closer  
To Princess Leia’s ride  
Robots listen to the battle  
Time to find a place to hide.

Rebel spies, so brave and daring  
From the empire stole a plan  
Death Star secrets, and the Princess  
Takes them home to Alderaan.

Big explosion blows a door down  
Rebels flinch but hold their ground  
Dark Lord Vader and his troopers  
Make a terrifying sound.

Chorus:

Tatooine is  
Hot and dry it  
Is the home of Owen Lars  
Luke Skywalker  
His young nephew  
Dreams adventures in the stars.

Way above them  
Fighting starship  
Launches lifeboats into space  
With two ‘droids  
And secret plans they  
Start a strange and desperate race.

Jawas find and  
Sell the droids to  
Unsuspecting Owen Lars  
Luke, he finds the   
Secret message.  
It’s the start of his Star Wars.

Chorus:

Luke now loves the  
Little Princess  
Leia is the one he’d wed,   
But Moff Tarkin  
He has ordered  
That her life’s not to be spared.

Artoo and his  
Precious message  
Searches vainly in the sand.  
Tusken Raiders  
Riding Banthas  
Lead Luke to a strange old man.

Chorus:

Obi-wan has  
Ancient wisdom  
Fought for freedom long ago.  
Now he comes back  
After seeing  
Artoo-Deetoo’s picture show.

White Stormtroopers  
Find the lifeboat  
Trace the ‘droids as the world turns.  
Kill the Jawas.  
Now Luke’s homestead  
Slowly crumbles as it burns.

Chorus:

Luke and Obi  
To Mos Eisely  
For a spaceship, buy or hire  
Step right out of  
Frying pan and  
Step right into blazing fire.

Squad of Troopers   
Confront Luke but  
Obi’s powers save his fears  
With the force and  
Just a calm voice  
“Move along” is all he hears.

Chorus:

In a bar room  
Of the spaceport  
Waiting for a call to go,  
Sits a Wookie  
Called Chewbacca  
And the pirate, Han Solo.

Bounty Hunter  
Name of Greebo  
Threatens Solo with the Hutt  
Pulls a gun  
Under the table  
Solo shoots him in the gut.

Chorus:

In the Death Star  
Of the Empire  
Chewing steel and breathing flame  
Stands a giant,  
Heavy breather,  
Dark Lord Vader is his name.

For the Dark Side  
Of the Force is  
Black Darth Vader’s one ally,  
But the Princess  
Will not talk so  
Her home planet they will fry.

Chorus:

Luke and Obi  
Han and Chewie  
Fly in search of Alderaan,  
But the Death Star  
Got there first and  
Now it’s just a heap of sand.

Closing fighter  
Causes panic  
‘Jam transmission’ calls Solo,  
But the Death Star  
Looms before them  
Time to turn, and make to go …

Chorus:

Falcon caught in  
Tractor beam is  
Dragged to a Death Star hold,  
Droids and humans  
And the Wookie  
Looks as though they’ve got ‘em cold.

Obi has a plan  
To save them  
Artoo finds the Princess there,  
Han agrees with  
Some reluctance  
That they ought to rescue her.

Chorus:

In the cells they  
Cause confusion  
Blasting everything in sight.  
Is the pirate  
Just ham fisted?  
Is the Princess still all right?

Fighting beasties  
In the crusher  
Stay ahead of Tarkin’s men.  
Leaping canyons  
Blasting troopers  
Back to Falcon once again.

Chorus:

Vader’s waiting  
With his sabre  
For the teacher he once knew,  
Obi’s life he  
Sacrifices  
Jedi Knight, last of the few.

Blaster roar and  
Troopers fall, Luke  
Is still thinking with his gun.  
Saw the sabre  
Down his friend but  
Hears his voice tell him to run.

Chorus:  
“Blast the door, kid!”  
“Okay, hit it!”  
Run the gauntlet to be free.  
No time now to  
Be morose when  
Tarkin’s fighters follow thee.

Plumes of flame they  
Boil the paintwork  
Falcon fighting for her life.  
Cee-Three’s melting  
Artoo’s helping,  
Cuts the fire like a knife.

Chorus:

Planet Yavin  
Shields the fourth moon  
From the Death Star’s mighty power.  
Rebels seeking  
For a weakness  
Risk destruction in an hour.

But the rebels  
Have ana answer  
One-man fighters to the fore  
Artoo-Deetoo  
Watch the engines  
Hear those turbo-lasers roar.

Chorus:

Snub-nose X-wing  
And Tie fighter  
Each manoeuvre for the kill.  
Hutch and Tyree  
Die in flames but  
The force adds to Luke’s own skill.

Though Luke’s strong  
A pilot skilful,  
Vader calls “I have you now,”  
Wingman dies and clips  
His fighter  
Sole yells and Chewie growls.

Chorus:

“It’s all yours, Kid,  
Make it count, now,  
Wipe it out and we can go.”  
Down below him  
Tarkin waits and  
Death Star weapon starts to glow.

Luke’s computer’s  
Disconnected.  
“Can you hear? Is something wrong?”  
“I’m just fine,”  
Is all he says  
Until the last “Torpedo’s gone!”

Chorus:

Seconds from  
Annihilation  
Luke’s torpedo finds it’s mark.  
Vader’s fighter  
Badly damaged  
Now it seeks a place to park.

Death Star glows  
And incandesces  
Golden flames they light the sky.  
Luke in X-wing  
Han in Falcon,  
Home to Yavin both they fly.

Chorus:

Rich reward comes  
To the victors  
Artoo-Deetoo is repaired.  
Luke and Leia  
Hand and Chewie  
For the sequel are prepared.

Chorus:  
May the Force be  
With you ever  
May your sabre never dim  
May you dream like  
Luke Skywalker  
Be a winner, just like him!


End file.
